The invention relates to a damp mop having two mop plates that are coupled to a handle and joined by a double joint, and that can be pressed against one another by pressure arms disposed on a slide sleeve.
One such damp mop was disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,744. A disadvantage of the embodiment disclosed in that patent is that the handle cannot be pivoted in the main mopping direction. This makes it extremely difficult and sometimes impossible to mop under cupboards and in interstices.
This disadvantage also pertains to the mopping device of European Patent Disclosure EP 0 494 021 B1.
The object of the invention is to provide a damp mop for plane surfaces with which it is possible to clean under low furniture in the main mopping direction, and with which mopping can be done in narrow interstices. It is also an object of the invention to ensure that the mop can be manipulated in a secure and malfunction-free manner.
The objects of the invention are attained by providing damp mop for plane surfaces comprising a handle, two mop plates that are coupled to the handle, and that are joined by a double joint;a mop pad provided on the two mop plates; a slide sleeve supported on the handle; pressure arms that are disposed on the slide sleeve, and that are adapted to press the two mop plates together wherein the handle is secured pivotably to the double joint via a cardan joint, and wherein guide devices are provided on at least one of the mop plates and the pressure arms.
With the cardan joint, it is possible to mop in an especially flat position, so that work can be done even under low cupboards. Furthermore, the cardan joint makes mopping possible in any direction, and in particular in a direction counter to the main wiping direction. This makes professional-style mopping possible, in a so-called figure-8 pattern. The articulation of the pressure arms on the mop plates via guide devices also makes it possible to squeeze out the mop in any arbitrary position. And there is no need to balance the handle in a defined direction to the mop plates.
In an especially simple way, the guidance of the pressure arms may be effected by V-shaped guide ribs to allow the pressure arms to slide on pressure faces on the mop plates. Naturally, these guide ribs can also be replaced with guide grooves.
An especially elegant way of structuring the mop of the present invention may by achieved by forming slaving parts on each of the mop plates toward the joint for being guided in grooves in the pressure arms. The grooves may be provided with an undercut, by way of which the slaving parts can be interlocked by nonpositive engagement. This makes it possible, without any additional spring or other aids, to straighten out the mop plates after the mop has been squeezed out.
To optimize the squeezing force, run-up faces that slope upward on the mop plates may be provided for the pressure arms, which reach their high point at the pressure face.
To stabilize the mop plates in the mopping process, the slaving parts and basic joint parts formed onto the double joint are in nonpositive contact.